User blog:Ezekielfan22/Michelle Foley (The Wrong Girl)
'Michelle Foley '(Kirsten Prout) is the villainess of the 2015 Lifetime film The Wrong Girl (Alternately titled Fatal Friends). Michelle lived under the care of her mother, who was very physically and emotionally abusive. Her only source of support from her grandmother. After being taken from her mother, Michelle was sent to a mental hospital. The movie opens with her escaping the hospital after electrocuting a receptionist. The then 27-year-old Michelle posed as a high school student and befriended Sophia Allen. By then, Michelle had learned that Sophia was her half-sister, and befriending her was the first step in her plan for revenge. She starts out acting as the ideal friend for the shy Sophia, but her mother Ashley instantly feels suspicious of her. Michelle begins going to Sophia's piano lessons, which her strict instructor Hana disapproves of. Michelle later smashes Hana's hand as she is checking under the hood of her car, threatening to expose her sexual relationship with a student if she calls the police. Later, when Michelle learns that Sophia's English teacher Mr. Clark is preparing to give the students a pop quiz, she takes Sophia out to a late night party so she will do poorly. She then seduces Mr. Clark long enough to steal Sophia's test and replace it with a passing one, giving her leverage over Sophia. When Sophia skips out on plans she had with Michelle to hang out with her crush Alex, Michelle freaks out and accuses Sophia of being a bad friend. In retaliation, Michelle breaks into Ashley's office to destroy a project of hers and puts a tarantula on Michelle's piano during an important recital (preying upon Sophia's fear of spiders). She also begins dressing like Sophia and makes out with Alex at a party after drugging him, which Sophia sees. Realizing how dangerous Michelle is becoming, Sophia works to find out who she is. This leads her to the psychiatric hospital she was in, where she manages to get her folder and find her address, along with the fact that Michelle is bipolar. She goes to her house, where her now catatonic grandmother is. She looks around and finds photographs of Michelle's mother and Dylan, revealing their connection. She confronts Dylan, who admits that he had been involved with Michelle's mother, but had no idea she became pregnant. When they tell Ashley, she says they need to go to the police, as they don't know what Michelle is capable of. But Michelle manages to evade the police, kill the officer stationed outside the Allen household, and ties Dylan and Ashley up. When Sophia arrives home, she is shocked to find Michelle waiting. She pulls out a gun and rants to Sophia about how unfair it is that she got to have a great life while she was stuck with her abusive mother. Sophia tries to talk Michelle down, saying that hurting her and her family won't make her life better. Michelle giggles before admitting that she wasn't trying to make her life better, but instead was trying to destroy Sophia's life. Sophia pushes Michelle down and runs into the nearby forest. Michelle follows her and tries to shoot Sophia until she runs out of bullets. When she finally catches Sophia, she attempts to strangle her, but Sophia is able to grab a rock and knock Michelle out. She is then presumably sent to prison. Trivia *Four months after her appearance in The Wrong Girl, Kirsten Prout appeared in UPtv's Ties That Bind as villainess Chelsea Boyd. Quotes *"You know what they tell you in the institution? That you have to accept what you have; that you have to be content with what you're given. That's my life! But you...why do you get to go to the nice school, with your little scholarship while I just wither away in anger and resentment, WHY!?" (Michelle's rant to Sophia) Gallery Michelle goes jogging.jpg|Michelle jogging with Sophia Michelle.jpg|Michelle threatens Sophia's piano teacher Michelle with Sophia and Ashley.jpg|Michelle with Sophia and Ashley Michelle and Sophia at a party.png|Michelle and Sophia at a party Michelle seduces Mr. Clark.jpg|Michelle seducing Mr. Clark Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Begged by Hero for Mercy Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Glasses Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Electrocution Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Inconclusive